Proyecto Trifuerza
by Helienne
Summary: Año 2012. Hyrule se ve sacudido por el grupo separatista Gerudo que pretende dinamitar la estructura monárquica del país. Link, un brillante agente de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia tratará de detenerlos mientras intenta evitar que empleen a Zelda como moneda de cambio en las negociaciones e investiga sobre el misterioso "Proyecto Trifuerza" en una trama de conspiración.
1. Capítulo I

_Nota de la autora: una mañana de domingo desperté y recordaba perfectamente haber tenido un sueño extraño a la par que inspirador. Cuando fui poniendo en pie aquel sueño me di cuenta de que era la idea perfecta para escribir un fic con un buen argumento, bastante original y curioso. Básicamente mi cerebro había intentado adaptar el argumento de TLoZ a una película de acción al estilo Hollywoodiense y pensé que tenía que escribir sobre ello. Espero que me disculpéis, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y es casi un experimento para mí. Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez a la semana para no dejaros con la intriga._

Capítulo I

Ciudad Taura, 8 de agosto de 2012 17:36h

Una joven reportera de penetrantes ojos ámbar sonreía nerviosamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza el micrófono. Se ahuecó su lustrosa melena castaña justo antes de que su compañero que sujetaba la cámara le indicase alzando la mano que quedaban apenas unos segundos para emitir en directo. La joven tragó saliva y trató de componer de nuevo una sonrisa, esta vez más confiada y serena.

-Nos encontramos frente a la fachada principal del templo del tiempo donde en apenas una hora su alteza real, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule contraerá matrimonio con el famoso agente de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia, Link.-hablaba con tono dulce y jovial y movía la mano que no sujetaba el micrófono como si quisiera mostrar al espectador el entorno-El enlace ha despertado gran expectación y medios de países cercanos como Términa, Holodrum o Labrynna también han venido a cubrir el evento. El público se halla ya preparado y dispuesto para recibir a la primogénita del rey Daphness en su entrada triunfal.

El cámara formó una tijera imaginaria con sus dedos índice y corazón indicándole a su compañera que el tiempo de su breve reseña se había agotado. Casi al instante la reportera dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a su compañero, tomando la acreditación de prensa que este le ofrecía y que la chica se colgó con cuidado de no echar a perder su peinado.

-Vamos a tomar algo, por favor, este calor es insoportable.-resopló, recolocándose la camisa como buscando así que esta no la agobiase más.

-Bueno-su compañero terminó de desmontar la cámara con parsimonia y tomó los útiles-esta vez te lo has ganado, Cris, no has mirado tus notas.

La interpelada no pudo evitar reír al tiempo que cruzaba el cordón de seguridad que la policía había habilitado para separar a la prensa del resto de público que se congregaba alrededor del templo.

-¿Eso significa que invitas tú?-le miró con ojos chispeantes, siguiendo su broma al tiempo que le ayudaba con el trípode.

La pareja se perdió entre el gentío dejando atrás la enorme construcción, un inmenso templo gótico colmado de vidrieras y ojivas que conmovía a cualquiera que se hallase por la zona, como si su influjo se extendiese alrededor de las manzanas cercanas. Su interior no era menos impresionante aunque el espacio que normalmente debía ser calmado y dedicado al recogimiento y a la oración aquella tarde era todo un hervidero de preparativos y de gente de toda clase. Adornos florales decoraban todos los rincones del templo, desde las columnas hasta el altar pasando por las hileras de bancos de madera que se habían colocado para servir de asiento a los invitados a la ceremonia. Los suelos de mármol brillaban con luz propia hasta el punto de que en ellos se reflejaba con detalle la intrincada estructura de las bóvedas y el artesonado.

Un chico de cabellos rubios se hallaba en la sacristía del templo, en lo más profundo de este con la mirada perdida frente a un pequeño altar decorado con diminutos grabados. En un gesto compulsivo se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón mientras que la otra mano se dedicó a toquetear la flor que descansaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Todavía puedes arrepentirte, Link.-el chico reprimió un respingo mientras se giraba sobre los talones, volviéndose hacia el portador de aquella voz autoritaria, grave y aterciopelada.

-Majestad.-exclamó Link cuadrándose en un saludo militar.

Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule se había ataviado con el traje de gala y lucía todos los galones e insignias que por su condición ostentaba, se acercó hasta el chico a paso lento pero desprendía una energía impropia de alguien de su ya avanzada edad. Conservaba en gran parte la elegancia y la gallardía de su porte, lo cual hacía que Link inevitablemente se sintiese apocado en su presencia como si empequeñeciese.

-Vamos,-alzó ambas manos frente a él en un gesto tranquilizador, restándole importancia-creo que a estas alturas estás en condiciones de poder llamarme simplemente "suegro".

Link sonrió ajustándose los gemelos mientras buscaba la mirada de aquellos insondables ojos azules, tan similares a aquellos que lograron conquistarle.

-Soy un agente a su servicio, Majestad.-expuso sin rastro alguno de pretensión-Le trataré con el respeto que le debo y el que usted se merece.

Su interlocutor sacó una preciosa petaca plateada del interior de su chaqueta y seguidamente extrajo de ella un cigarro. Se volvió hacia Link y le ofreció uno con gesto servicial y afable.

-Si a estas alturas está usted intentando descubrir mis vicios, Majestad, temo que he de advertirle de que es algo tarde para ello.-ironizó Link alzando las cejas.

El anciano soltó una leve risita afanándose por apresar el cigarro entre los labios para no dejarlo caer en la ardua tarea de buscar un mechero, cuando lo halló, encendió dicho cigarrillo y exhaló una profunda bocanada de humo, tomándose aquellas palabras como una educada negativa.

-Te conozco muy bien-posó la mano en su hombro en un gesto paternal-además mi hija no se enamora de cualquiera, Link.

Por su parte, el chico se alzó de puntillas ladeando la cabeza con gesto preocupado, escrutando la lejanía y la parte del templo que estaba fuera de su campo de visión, más allá del altar. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para el rey, quien le miró frunciendo su encanecido ceño, sin apartar la mano de su hombro.

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió, apreciando su preocupación, la cual achacó a los nervios ante la proximidad de la ceremonia.

Link volvió a su anterior posición al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, suspirando. No obstante se humedeció los labios, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder:

-Hay 26 agentes en el interior. 4 en cada una de las esquinas cubriendo una visión panorámica del edificio, uno en cada puerta, lo cual hace un total de 3, en cada una de las filas más próxima al altar hay uno, es decir, 18 y el último patrulla incansablemente el lugar. La última vez que peinaron la zona fue hace exactamente...-de un seco movimiento de muñeca descubrió su reloj-45 minutos, ¿cree que será suficiente? ¿no deberían volver a revisar a conciencia el templo por última vez antes de dejar entrar a nadie?

-Veo que ni siquiera en días como hoy dejas a un lado tu capacidad analítica-volvió a dar una calada y sonrió abiertamente-La boda es en una hora, Link, ya está todo listo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte-dio un par de suaves palmadas en su hombro y se alejó unos pasos en dirección al altar-Deberías salir y tomar el aire antes de que cierren la iglesia a cal y canto para la llegada de la novia.

Link chasqueó la lengua sopesando las palabras de su futuro suegro y casi por inercia le siguió a grandes zancadas, buscando alcanzarle.

-Por cierto, he oído que has llegado hasta aquí montado en Epona.-apuntó el rey distraídamente observando la pequeña columna de humo perderse en dirección al techo, rodeando en una caprichosa espiral la columna más cercana. Link no apreció reproche alguno en sus palabras pero el mero hecho de que le refiriera precisamente ese hecho lograba desconcertarle, aunque quizá sólo se tratase de un comentario trivial.

-Así es.-afirmó Link sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que se reajustaba el nudo de su corbata de seda verde-Las buenas costumbres no deben perderse. Le acompaño, Majestad.-extendió el brazo señalando hacia la puerta, invitándole a avanzar-No sería adecuado que alguien le reprochase que esté fumando aquí dentro cuando está prohibido.

En el exterior el bullicio y la euforia se incrementaban cuanto más cerca estaba la hora de la ceremonia y por tanto, el momento en que la novia llegaría haciendo su entrada triunfal. Un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de un intenso rojo sangre se hallaba sentado en uno de los bordillos próximos a la escalinata principal del templo. Tenía una rupia azul entre los dedos y jugaba con ella mecánicamente, abstraído. Parecía repasar mentalmente una serie de instrucciones y de cuando en cuando tarareaba en un hilo de voz alguna que otra suave melodía. Algo despeinado como si su cabello de aspecto sedoso no se dejase domar vestía un sencillo traje negro y una camisa blanca, no llevaba corbata y el cuello de la camisa estaba algo arrugado y levantado como para mitigar el calor. Dejó vagar la mirada disimuladamente, podía identificar fácilmente a los agentes de paisano y no perdía de vista a los policías debidamente apostados, además de que tenía perfectamente localizados los lugares donde se hallaban colocados los francotiradores en las azoteas y plantas más altas de los edificios colindantes. Lo tenía todo preparado y tenía la seguridad de que sus planes saldrían a la perfección si cumplía con las órdenes recibidas. Entrecerró los ojos contemplando el lugar en el que debería pararse el coche nupcial para dejar a la novia y calculó mentalmente la distancia hasta la entrada del templo que se encontraba alfombrada y excesivamente ornamentada. El rumbo de sus pensamientos fue bruscamente truncado cuando una pareja de policías llegó junto a él y fue obligado a identificarse. El chico se levantó con lentitud y aplomo dejando mostrar su impoluto traje mientras que con un elegante ademán sacó su documento identificativo y se lo enseñó a los agentes. Estos le conminaron a que circulase y despejase la entrada del templo dado que tenían que vigilar la zona. El chico se disculpó con una amable sonrisa, les deseó buena suerte en su trabajo y se lamentó por haberles importunado.

Se alejó al instante hasta mezclarse con la muchedumbre, no le importaba lo más mínimo que le hubiesen identificado porque si todo salía bien no le encontrarían, de hecho ni siquiera habían advertido que su identificación era falsa. Lo achacó todo a la seguridad que desprendía, su elegancia y su capacidad de mimetizarse con el entorno, sabía cómo comportarse adecuadamente en cada situación y lo que se esperaba de él. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el gran reloj de unos grandes almacenes marcaba las 18:19. Esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez maliciosa, quedaban poco más de 40 minutos para que comenzase el espectáculo.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Área Initia, sede central de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia 13 de septiembre de 2011 10:36h

Los pequeños cubículos de la zona de oficinas de área Initia albergaban las mentes más brillantes del país, expertos que velaban por la seguridad de los habitantes de Hyrule a cualquier precio y que se movían en la sombra, analizando datos, previendo posibles movimientos mucho antes de que estos llegaran siquiera a entreverse y analizando sospechosos de poder comprometer la paz y la seguridad nacional, todo ello siempre al límite de la legalidad, lo cual suscitaba no pocas y ácidas críticas a las que tristemente ya se habian habituado. Formaban un cuerpo numeroso de profesionales de todos los campos y clases: juristas, informáticos, investigadores, asesores de prensa... sin embargo, sólo un reducido grupo de ellos tenía la posibilidad de abandonar área Initia y dedicarse a tareas de reconocimiento, lo que vulgarmente se denominaba como trabajo de campo ya que de ello sólo se encargaban los más preparados, la élite que había demostrado su potencial y su capacidad de anticipación y planeamiento.

En uno de aquellos cubículos se encontraba Link, desatendiendo el ordenador y pegado al teléfono, enfrascado en una conversación aparentemente no muy interesante ya que apenas hablaba, sólo emitía algún monosílabo o sonido gutural de cuando en cuando a modo de asentimiento hacia su interlocutor. Mientras tanto apuntaba datos en una libreta y hacía pequeños garabatos, girando el bolígrafo entre los dedos para alejar así el aburrimiento. Cuando pudo apreciar el familiar repiqueteo de unos tacones acercándose apresuradamente hacia él se despidió a toda prisa y colgó.

-Buenos días, Mid.-hizo girar la silla provista de ruedas en que se hallaba arrellanado y sonrió a la chica que le observaba-¿Me has traído algo de lo que te pedí? Aunque tu hermosa presencia tampoco está nada mal.

Midna era otra de las agentes de mayor rango y una de las mejores compañeras de Link. Dejó un grueso dossier sobre el escritorio del chico y se cruzó de brazos. Link la contempló disimuladamente y se percató de su sencilla pero al mismo tiempo deslumbrante vestimenta. Tacones de aguja, falda negra entallada tres dedos por encima de la rodilla, camisa de lino de manga larga y la ondulada melena de un pelirrojo casi flamígero cayendo desenfadada sobre su espalda. No solía maquillarse con tonos fuertes que pudiesen destacar demasiado sobre la palidez de su piel pero en cualquier caso su sostificación y sus maneras no la hacían parecer en absoluto una chica fácil. La pelirroja tenía carácter, era decidida y eso la había llevado a tener más de un problema con sus superiores y alguno de sus compañeros.

-Te he hecho el resumen de los informes que me pediste.-indicó lacónicamente señalando el dossier con la barbilla.

-Eres fantástica, Mid.-se levantó tomando el dossier mientras lo ojeaba-Muchas gracias. Creo que voy a tener que hacer algo más para agradecértelo ¿qué tal si te invito a cenar?-añadió levantando la vista del informe para lanzarle una elocuente mirada.

-Es todo lo que he podido encontrar del grupo Gerudo, por mucho que me he remontado no hay nada más.-expuso calmadamente e hizo amago de retirarse.

Midna ignoraba el continuo coqueteo que Link se traía con ella aunque irremediablemente había acabado sintiéndose atraída hacia él pero prefería mantenerse distante y fría. Sabía perfectamente que Link se comportaba del mismo modo con casi todas las chicas que conocía aunque ella prefería hacerse valer y mantener el mismo trato hacia él que hacia el resto de compañeros pese a saber que tendría bastantes posibilidades con Link si le correspondía pero con su forma de actuar pretendía dejarle claro que ella no era una mera conquista más en su lista.

-Mmm...-Link quedó unos instantes pensativo mientras cerraba el dossier y lo guardaba en el cajón de su mesita, bajo llave-¿Qué se supone que planean? ¿Son un grupo separatista?

Hyrule tenía una fuerte tradición monárquica y la monarquía parlamentaria se había asentado en el país durante siglos pese a los breves escarceos que este había mantenido con intentos desastrosos y violentos de instaurar una república. No obstante siempre había leves tensiones que a veces terminaban por estallar y aunque la mayoría de la población apoyaba la monarquía dada la fuerza de la tradición y la paz que había logrado imponer en el país lo cierto es que los grupúsculos republicanos emergían cada poco tratando de desestabilizar el orden instaurado y sumir el país en el caos.

-Su líder se hace llamar Ganondorf y pretende instaurar un gobierno militar autoritario.-Midna arrimó la silla giratoria al escritorio y apoyó los hombros sobre el respaldo, reclinándose en ella, mucho más aliviada con el cambio de rumbo de la conversación.

-Y por lo que se ve tiene un historial de delitos violentos bastante importante. Incluso lo expulsaron del ejército.-Link tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio antes de guardarse el pequeño manojo de llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón, madurando una idea que acababa de aflorar en su mente.

Midna apreció su gesto y sus ojos de un tono muy similar al de su pelo relampaguearon en una señal de desconcierto.

-Vamos a vigilarle.-asintió Link con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos-Quiero comprobar si es tan peligroso como aparenta y si realmente está planeando un golpe.

Ese vamos no era mayestático, la incluía claramente a ella y además no podía negarse dado que los agentes estaban obligados a ir siempre en pareja para cubrirse mutuamente.

-¿Vigilarle?-Midna enarcó una ceja separándose de la silla y peinando su cabello con los dedos-Pero si la referencia que tenemos de él es que vive a las afueras de pueblo Kakariko...-puntualizó, previsora-eso está a kilómetros de aquí.

-Pues prepara la merienda que nos vamos de excursión.-Link lanzó el bolígrafo que sostenía hasta meterlo en el lapicero que había sobre la mesa junto a la pantalla del ordenador-Además, tengo a Epona, con ella llegaremos rápido.

-Creía que el programa Epona estaba en fase experimental...-apuntó Midna saliendo del cubículo que hacía las veces de despacho, quedándose plantada en el pasillo.

-Y lo está.-rió Link, sonaba como un niño feliz por tener un nuevo juguete entre sus manos-Pero este mes me toca a mí ser el sujeto de pruebas de esa maravilla.

Midna suspiró resignada haciendo un leve gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se perdió pasillo adelante, Link salió apoyando una mano en el fino muro de plástico grisáceo que separaba los distintos lugares de trabajo.

-Salimos mañana temprano. Iré a buscarte.-se sonrió con cierta picardía por lo equívocas que podían llegar a sonar sus palabras.

Se quedó embelesado contemplando el vaivén de sus caderas y el de su brillante melena hasta que la perdió de vista, acto seguido se sentó al escritorio y se crujió los nudillos posando los dedos sobre el teclado para preparar la escapada del día siguiente antes de que fuese la hora del descanso para almorzar. Era la primera vez que tenía una misión importante desde hacía tiempo y la ilusión ante aquella circunstancia lo espoleaba, por otra parte, el hecho de tener a Midna de acompañante era otro estupendo aliciente.

Si la fortuna favorecía a los audaces esperaba ser lo bastante audaz como para poder obtenerla, además de poder al fin saborear el riesgo y jugar a eludir el peligro.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Ciudad Taura, 8 de agosto de 2012 18:57h

Link observaba el hermoso altar y las pequeñas capillas que guardaban en su interior magníficas esculturas o cuadros de una belleza sobrecogedora intentando así abstraerse del bullicio que suponían toda la serie de murmullos de los invitados que ya se hallaban en sus respectivos asientos aguardando con impaciencia la llegada de la novia. En aquellos casos a la protagonista se le concedía la licencia de llegar un poco más tarde pero a juzgar por todo el despliegue y el ajetreo Link infería que se iba a cumplir el horario a rajatabla. Apenas quedaban unos minutos para las siete, hora en la que debía dar comienzo la ceremonia pero él se había obligado a no mirar el reloj para ahuyentar así el desasosiego que le invadía, similar al miedo escénico o al temor previo a una misión en el que desconocía si todo marcharía bien o no.

Se agachó para aflojarse la hebilla del zapato y para ajustarse el bajo del pantalón que se había plegado un poco sobre sí mismo y ni siquiera se levantó cuando el enorme órgano de la iglesia comenzó a destilar los acordes de la marcha nupcial. Lo que vio logró helarlo de puro pánico y su mente comenzó a funcionar a toda prisa tratando de pensar en la reacción menos alarmante, pero pronto se puso en pie.

-¡Desalojen la iglesia!-se volvió hacia los invitados empleando sus manos de bocina para alertarles por encima del estruendo del órgano-¡Hay una bomba en el altar!

Desde el fondo del pasillo central Daphness Nohansen Hyrule no daba crédito mientras acompañaba a su radiante hija del brazo.

-¡Link, te dije que podías arrepentirte pero no hace falta que lo hagas así!-exclamó, jocoso. sin dejar de avanzar.

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Coja a Zelda y márchese, Majestad! ¡Hagan un perímetro de seguridad alrededor del templo!-bajó de un salto los escalones que conducían al altar e hizo un brusco gesto con las manos ordenando a los presentes que huyesen con rapidez.

Un par de agentes de seguridad se acercaron a inspeccionar el altar, unas palabras dichas mediante un comunicador por parte de uno de ellos y las tres puertas que poseía el templo se abrieron. Link buscó desesperadamente la mirada de Zelda tratando de tranquilizarla en una muda promesa de que todo iría bien, de que él se encargaría de protegerla de nuevo. Apenas pudo verla pero pudo comprobar que estaba preciosa y que su tiara y su vestido de un blanco pulcro y resplandeciente hacían que su dulce belleza reluciese.

Una vez tomó conciencia de que tanto Zelda como el resto de invitados estaban a salvo se dejó de caer de rodillas deslizándose sobre el mármol hasta que se tendió boca arriba, justo debajo del hueco del altar, examinando la bomba, pese a que había oído que los artificieros ya estaban prevenidos. Comprobó horrorizado cómo los números de la pantalla digital del temporizador corrían en su contra. Quedaban unos 45 minutos para que la cuenta atrás tocase a su fin y la carga se detonase, lo cual suponía que de no haberse percatado habría estallado poco antes del final de la ceremonia. Extendió sus temblorosos dedos hacia el artefacto, bullendo de impotencia y de rabia. Había advertido de que debían inspeccionar de arriba abajo el templo casi con una hora de antelación, habría sido quizá el modo de evitarlo, aunque no había visto a nadie sospechoso ni sabía cuándo exactamente se habría colocado la bomba. Pero no era el momento de eso, no tenía tiempo para lamentarse o culparse. Escudriñó el artefacto y la carga que llevaba adosada, no demasiada, pero el explosivo era potente, lo suficiente como para causar importantes destrozos en el templo o incluso para derribarlo, por no hablar de la posible onda expansiva. No era en absoluto un dispositivo rudimentario, aquello había sido obra de profesionales que habían cuidado al máximo los detalles.

A sabiendas de que no podría manipularlo sin herramientas adecuadas salió de debajo del altar y cogió rápidamente un maletín de la brigada de artificieros que había llegado al lugar. Antes de que terminasen de asegurar el perímetro quería al menos comprobar cómo era la estructura interna del artefacto. Empleando un destornillador y con sumo cuidado retiró la carcasa que había sobre la pantalla, dejando al descubierto las entrañas del mecanismo que se comunicaban con los depósitos de explosivo. Un sudor frío le invadió cuando pudo comprobar que había cuatro finos cables retorcidos en espiral conectados a distintas partes de la bomba.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, le quedaban poco menos de 40 minutos de modo que se colocó unos guantes y tomó unos alicates del maletín. Había 4 cables, uno rojo, otro negro, uno azul y otro amarillo. Con suma delicadeza intentó separar los cables que se hallaban enredados entre sí para poder estudiar el recorrido que hacían. Pensó que sólo uno de ellos sería el correcto aunque desconocía lo que podría suceder si erraba. Abrió los alicates y desafiando a su tembloroso pulso colocó las hojas dispuestas para cortar el cable negro. Inspiró hondo armándose de valor y finalmente realizó la operación. Quedó expectante sin mover un músculo temiendo que cualquier movimiento pudiese ser contraproducente, el contador se paró durante unos segundos, parpadeando y acto seguido continuó la cuenta atrás esta vez el doble de rápido.

Masculló una maldición mientras dilucidaba qué paso dar a continuación. Había eliminado posibilidades de error pero tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería que el artefacto terminase estallando irremediablemente. Hizo girar los alicates abiertos en su mano y suspiró para serenarse, intentando decidir qué cable cortar tratando de ignorar la presión que le suponía el cronómetro corriendo desbocado en su contra. Cuando se disponía a cortar el cable azul oyó una ráfaga de disparos en la galería cercana. Trató de asomarse sin exponerse demasiado, mirando de reojo, pero no halló nada fuera de lo normal hasta que una bala perdida se incrustró en la piedra del altar, en una de las patas. Rodó hacia un lado, parapetándose justo tras esa pata con el corazón brincándole en el pecho. No tenía un arma salvo los alicates y aquella bala bien podría haber sido un disparo de un agente que lo había confundido con el enemigo o no se habría parado a tratar de identificarle al verle bajo el altar, maniobrando con el artefacto sin ser uno de los artificieros, aunque, por otra parte ¿quién había iniciado el tiroteo? ¿se trataría del infiltrado que sospechaba que había colocado la bomba?

El sonido de un arma siendo amartillada cerca de él le sacó de sus cábalas. El cañón de una pistola le apuntaba mientras él se hallaba agazapado tras aquel improvisado escondite, sin embargo, sólo alzó la vista para comprobar que conocía de sobra a quien empuñaba el arma. Un hombre de tez morena y cabellos pelirrojos igualmente trajeado para no desentonar con el resto de los agentes le observaba altivo, encañonándole. Link tragó saliva tratando de ocultar los alicates que empuñaría llegado el caso.

-No vas a poder hacer nada, Link. El mejor de mis hombres se ha llevado ya a tu querida novia y tu no vas a poder impedirlo ni encontrarla.-proclamó con una voz grave, casi solemnte, acentuando la firmeza con la que sujetaba la pistola.

En una décima de segundo Link se levantó, abalanzándose contra él, clavó los alicates en su muslo izquierdo y dejó caer el peso, placándole. Cierto que su oponente era mucho más corpulento pero logró derribarle con la inercia y el factor sorpresa y conseguir que dejase caer el arma. Con un certero movimiento de pie dejó el arma fuera de su alcance y seguidamente se apoderó de ella. Antes darle margen para que se volviera a poner en pie volvió a deslizarse bajo el altar, desconectando el cable azul que tenía en el punto de mira antes de que le interrumpiesen. La luz roja de los números del cronómetro parpadeó un par de veces hasta que estos se apagaron del todo.

No pudo suspirar de alivio porque al instante recibió un pontente puntapié en el costado que le obligó a toser y a apartarse, retorciéndose de dolor. Al instante disparó para neutralizarle, el disparo acertó un poco debajo de la rodilla y su oponente volvió a caer con un alarido, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-¡No puedes hacer nada, Link!-gritó su oponente entre quejidos entrecortados y una carcajada maniática-¡La última fase del proyecto trifuerza va a iniciarse y será irreversible!

Ignoró aquel repentino comentario hecho sólo quizá para perturbarle más de lo que aquella situación había logrado hacer. Echó a correr hasta alcanzar la puerta principal aquella que coronaba la fachada por la que Zelda había hecho su entrada triunfal y había comenzado el desfile nupcial de la novia. El caótico paraje logró desconcertarlo, centenares de curiosos, alarmas y sirenas de policía y ambulancias sucediéndose en una hiriente sinfonía, agentes patrullando, un cordón de seguridad que casi ni se respetaba y periodistas informando en directo. Tenía que emplear a Epona si quería salir de allí y tratar de encontrar a Zelda siguiendo su rastro.

Al menos había logrado desactivar la bomba y confiaba en que los agentes detendrían a aquel sospechoso que se había infiltrado, tal y como le había herido, huir le resultaría imposible. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta y observó un par de vallas amarillas de metal cortando el paso hasta un callejón alejado y estrecho, no demasiado vigilado. Era el lugar perfecto para lo que deseaba hacer y hasta allí echó a correr. Por un momento dudó en volverse para cerciorarse de que el rey se hallaba en buen estado de salud pero al parecer el objetivo había sido Zelda, de nuevo. Mordiéndose el labio e intentando disipar la ira que comenzaba a nublar su mente buscó en su bolsillo el diminuto comunicador que todo agente de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia debe llevar reglamentariamente. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que sus compañeros encontrasen a su aún a su pesar, prometida.

No necesitaba corroborarlo ni sellar formalmente su matrimonio para saber que había jurado protegerla y dar su vida por ella.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Kakariko, 14 de septiembre de 2011 21:07h

Pueblo Kakariko era un auténtico remanso de paz, el último bastión en el que se podía respirar una atmósfera tranquila, el aire era diáfano y puro, la gente afable y siempre dispuesta a brindar una ayuda desinteresada. Se encontraba al norte de Ciudad Taura, a unos 70 km de la que era la capital del reino de Hyrule y aunque era una zona turística en aquella época no se encontraba demasiado transitada. Link y Midna se hallaban vigilando una modesta casa de las afueras del pueblo, situada casi junto a una carretera comarcal, descuidada y prácticamente inaccesible. Dado que estaban ya a las puertas del otoño era noche cerrada y aunque los días solían seguir siendo calurosos al caer la noche la temperatura descendía bruscamente obligándoles a cobijarse, máxime al hallarse en una zona tan al norte y en mitad de la nada.

Sentados en el interior de Epona guardaban silencio atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en la casa. Epona no era otra cosa que el nombre en clave que se le había otorgado a un vehículo especialmente diseñado para los espías y agentes de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia. Se trataba de un deportivo versátil, sumamente veloz y con numerosas y diversas funciones bastante útiles. Aún no había empezado a ser fabricado en serie y estaba en fase experimental de modo que eran los propios agentes quienes lo empleaban alternativamente por períodos de un mes, cada sujeto de pruebas pertenecía a un ámbito determinado para ver cómo se comportaba el vehículo en cada situación concreta, el cual había sido diseñado como un sistema inteligente de navegación y conducción.

Durante todo el día Link y Midna habían merodeado por el pueblo en busca de pistas e indicios relevantes intentando mimetizarse con el entorno, habían dejado el uniforme, las identificaciones y las armas reglamentarias a un lado por unas horas y se hicieron pasar por una pareja que buscaba asentarse en el pueblo. Link disfrutó enormemente tomando por la cintura a Minda y tratándola en un tono sumamente meloso con el que pretendía que la farsa fuese realista y creíble. La chica no podía evitar sentirse cohibida pero trataba de disimularlo para evitar que todo se viniese abajo.

-Esto es ridículo...-protestó Midna en el asiento del copiloto, haciéndose un ovillo en el interior de su propio jersey de lana celeste para protegerse del frío exterior que se colaba por las rendijas del cristal de la ventana.

-Ten paciencia, Mid. No todo es tan sencillo como parece.-rebuscó en una bolsa de papel tendiéndole un bocadillo aún caliente-Ten. Que aproveche. Sé que no es el estereotipo de cena romántica, pero...-añadió con expresión risueña y burlona.

Midna sacó las manos de las mangas y tomó el bocadillo con una muda mirada de agradecimiento antes de darle un mordisco. Link por su parte comenzó a dar buena cuenta del suyo, con los ojos fijos en el ventanal de la planta baja de la casa en el que aún había luz.

-No esperarás que celebren una reunión esta noche para hablar de sus planes malvados y que podremos entrar en plan héroes para desarticularla ¿no?-inquirió en tono ácido mientras enrollaba el envoltorio del bocadillo y lo lanzaba a la bolsa de papel.

-Por supuesto que no.-negó riendo y la miró de reojo antes de proseguir con la vigilancia-Este no es su cuartel general, es sólo una tapadera.

-¿Y si nuestro sujeto ya se ha rehabilitado?-apuntó Midna con su habitual escepticismo, alzando los brazos para desperezarse.

-Es cierto que sus antecedentes individuales son lejanos, pero su pertenencia al grupo Gerudo está atestiguada.-asintió, el entusiasmo le había llevado a hablar con la boca llena de modo que se tomó unos segundos para seguir tras terminar de engullir la frugal cena-No han podido cogerle por eso porque no hay pruebas lo bastante sólidas y no podemos poner un micrófono en su casa o un localizador en su coche sin indicios concluyentes o nos la cargaríamos por invasión de la intimidad. Lo único que tenemos ahora es posible pertenencia a banda armada y asociación ilícita y ni siquiera de eso tenemos pruebas incriminatorias que pudiesen suponer la apertura de una investigación.-estiró el brazo para buscar en la guantera los documentos e informes que había traído consigo para organizar la investigación.

-O sea, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo-rezongó Midna cerrando los ojos dispuesta a rendirse al cansancio.

-Yo no diría eso, al contrario.-chasqueó la lengua, simulando hastío-Estando aquí hemos podido saber mejor cómo se organizan. Estoy seguro de que esta urbanización a las afueras es el centro neurálgico donde se asientan la mayoría de miembros de Gerudo. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que el resto quizá se hallen fuera de aquí recabando información o armamento. Ganondorf es el líder pero apenas lo hemos podido ver hoy, sólo a su subordinados, de los cuales la mayoría son mujeres. Si haces memoria-rebuscó en sus papeles dejando que el sonido de estos rasgase el aire-hoy hemos podido ver a más mujeres que hombres, pero no hemos visto a ninguna sola en ningún momento, todas estaban acompañadas por hombres. Cuando tú has tratado de establecer contacto con ellas o te has dirigido a ellas de manera cómplice buscando información siempre se han comunicado no verbalmente con el hombre que las acompañaba, ergo, están aleccionadas.

-¿Desde cuándo estudias psicología?-Midna se incorporó, girándose hacia él interesada por primera vez en sus palabras, al apreciar el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Link decidió dejar su admiración a un lado-¿Te refieres a que son un matriarcado?

-De serlo las mujeres tendrían mucho más peso...-tras encontrar el documento que buscaba le pasó el folio a Midna y lo puso sobre sus rodillas-esto es una lista de miembros potenciales, si te fijas todos son hombres, incluso los cargos más altos. Eso echa por tierra tu observación. Lo que puedo deducir es que las mujeres son empleadas en labores de intendencia y de logística.

-¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con esto?-Midna lanzó el folio con desgana dejando que este resbalase por el salpicadero.

-¿Has visto a todas las mujeres con las que hemos tratado hoy? Sus nombres eran Hylianos pero... su acento, sus maneras... estaban desubicadas. Lo cual me lleva a inferir que las explotan o las traen desde el extranjero y las emplean forzosamente aquí con vete tú a saber qué propósito. Y si no me equivoco todas tendrán un tutor, una especie de guardián que las acompañará en todo momento velando por ellas y asegurándose de que cumplen el cometido que de ellas se espera para con la organización. Gerudo se dedica a tráfico ilegal de personas.

-Esto es una locura, Link, nadie va a abrir una investigación por esto.-se cruzó de brazos removiéndose en el asiento como si el cambio de postura fuese a darle calor.

-Pero un grupo criminal no sólo se especializa en un delito concreto y esto es un buen comienzo. Si presento un informe bien fundamentado puedo sembrar dudas suficientes como para que me tomen en cuenta.-recogió los documentos clasificándolos con cuidado en el dossier y volvió a guardar la carpeta con cuidado.

-Buena suerte, entonces. Avísame si empiezan con sus planes de dominación mundial.-Midna cerró los ojos de nuevo acurrucándose sobre sí misma.

Link suspiró ante aquello. Midna lo dejaba a su suerte para que vigilase el terreno de modo que al verla así se volvió hacia los asientos traseros y cogió una pequeña manta oscura que había preparado sabiendo que era más que probable que hiciesen noche allí. La desplegó y arropó a Midna con ella, lo cual provocó que la chica temblase ligeramente. Link se quedó petrificado y en tensión para no despertarla, cerca de sus finos labios notando cómo el suave aliento que manaba de ellos acariciaba los suyos propios. Tragó saliva, no podía robarle un beso aunque lo desease fervientemente de modo que se retiró. Aunque era cierto que le había lanzado numerosas indirectas y que ella no lo había rechazado abiertamente tampoco deseaba declararse o pasar a la acción en un entorno así, prefería separar lo más posible el trabajo de sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco sabía cómo interpretar la ignorancia que la chica prestaba a sus atenciones.

La noche transcurrió totalmente tranquila pronto las únicas luces que quedaban encendidas en la casa se apagaron. Link salió a patrullar discretamente por la zona pero no halló nada sospechoso con lo que regresó rápidamente al vehículo frotándose las manos y soltando vaho acusando el gélido rocío nocturno. Midna seguía profundamente dormida y no quiso importunarla, se dejó caer con suavidad sobre el volante contemplando su calmado rostro de reojo.

Al día siguiente y pese a la insistencia de Midna decidió abandonar Kakariko y regresar a área Initia, debía poner en orden sus ideas y decidir cómo orientar su informe de situación. En cualquier momento podría regresar al lugar y volver a inspeccionar la zona con más cuidado y meditando sus movimientos para no actuar tan impulsiva y precipitadamente.

Debía andar con pies de plomo si quería asegurarse una victoria, eso sería su salvación.


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Ciudad Taura, 8 de agosto de 2012 19:33h

En mitad del tumulto y del mar de pamelas y tocados que se agolpaban frente a la puerta principal del templo del tiempo el vestido blanco de Zelda y su tiara de perlas y diamantes eran como un faro o una señal que marcase el destino a seguir. La joven de belleza serena y delicada sostenía con fuerza el ramo de lirios, sin importarle que los pétalos se estuviesen desprendiendo, sólo deseaba que Link saliese diciendo que todo iba bien y que la ceremonia podía reanudarse, le parecía injusto que el día que tanto había esperado se truncase así y por ello retorcía el ramo con rabia, tratando de sorberse las lágrimas que pugnaban por aflorar.

A lo lejos, un chico de albos cabellos y ojos rojizos se acercaba sigilosamente. Pasaba por un guardaespaldas más, no era demasiado alto pero su cuerpo delgado y atlético era ágil y fibroso. El chico sacó un arma del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y disparó al aire, los presentes se encogieron sobre sí mismos, atemorizados y el chico sabía que tenía que actuar rápido si no quería ser localizado por los francotiradores. Con agilidad se escabulló entre la multitud simulando ser un agente más hasta llegar junto a la princesa a la que tomó por la cintura con inusitada delicadeza, como si manipulase una figura de porcelana, colocando el cañón en su sien.

-¡Si no queréis que esta boda acabe en funeral más os vale abrir paso!-proclamó con aire amenazante.

Tenía la certeza de que mientras que la mantuviese a su lado empleándola como escudo nadie se atrevería a disparar arriesgando la vida de la heredera al trono de Hyrule. Los invitados se apartaron entre el estupor y el temor y el chico arrastró a la princesa hasta el coche nupcial que se hallaba junto a las escaleras ascendentes del templo, se había asegurado de que aún estaba preparado y dispuesto a ser utilizado. Con rapidez abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dejó caer en el asiento antes de cerrar de un golpe seco, jadeante, notando a la princesa en su regazo.

Se sonrió con malicia mientras que pasaba al asiento del conductor, apartando a la princesa a la que lanzó una lasciva mirada de fascinación, como queriendo absorber toda su belleza y los detalles del cuerpo que se adivinaba bajo el entallado traje.

-Princesa, lamento deciros que ha habido un cambio en la luna de miel, tendréis que perdonarme.-seguidamente arrancó el vehículo y aceleró.

El chico puso rumbo hacia una de las avenidas principales de ciudad Taura, dirigiéndose sin reparo alguno a la barrera de policías, ambulancias y agentes que acordonaban la zona. El envite del vehículo

acabó haciendo saltar las vallas que delimitaban el perímetro y los guardias se apartaron de su camino, temerosos de ser arrollados. El coche tenía los cristales tintados y la carrocería estaba blindada, de modo que aquel bólido era casi tan impenetrable como un tanque.

Cuando Link salió no pudo ver cómo el coche nupcial abandonaba las cercanías del templo, se acercó a un callejón cercano y sacó de su chaqueta el pequeño comunicador que portaba como agente de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia. Aquel dispositivo servía para localizar a los agentes y además tenía la capacidad de establecer contacto con otros comunicadores mediante claves que se basaban en notas musicales, podía, además, enviar algún mensaje de auxilio o de aviso a la sede central de área Initia para pedir refuerzos o dar parte de una situación de urgencia. Link pulsó una combinación de 3 notas en dos ocasiones consecutivas y esperó. Había dejado a Epona en la parte trasera del templo, junto al resto de coches oficiales y demás vehículos. Epona activó el piloto automático y se desplazó hasta donde estaba él con celeridad, Link entró en el coche y colocó el comunicador sobre Navi.

Navi era el acrónimo de Navegador Virtual, un sistema adosado a Epona que conectaba directamente con la base de datos de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia, un dispositivo GPS que monitorizaba los movimientos del vehículo mostrando los mapas de la zona por la que transitaba, lo cual permitía que el vehículo discurriese automáticamente siguiendo una ruta preestablecida.

Dado que había empleado el comunicador y este se había conectado con Navi no tuvo que accionar nada más para que aquel perfecto sistema de conducción se pusiese en camino velozmente mientras la pantalla de de Navi titilaba encendiéndose. Pisó a fondo siguiendo el reguero de destrucción que el coche nupcial había dejado en su violenta huida. Le parecía increíblemente arriesgado lo que el esbirro de Ganondorf pretendía hacer dado que el coche nupcial tenía un localizador y además no era precisamente un medio de pasar desapercibido entre la caterva de vehículos que circulaban continuamente por las avenidas de ciudad Taura.

-Navi, necesito que me des la localización exacta del coche nupcial.-pidió Link dando un brusco volantazo para adelantar a un taxi ya acercándose a un semáforo.

La pantalla se iluminó y mostró un plano de las calles de ciudad Taura con un punto rojo y parpadeante que se perdía serpenteando por ellas "se dirige hacia el norte por la avenida de los bosques perdidos" indicó una voz robótica y monocorde. Link chasqueó la lengua, al parecer iba a abandonar la capital pero sin duda tendría que cambiar de medio de transporte en algún momento, en mitad del caos de vehículos y el atronador estruendo de las bocinas Link dio un brusco giro haciendo un trompo en medio de un enorme cruce para adentrarse por un pequeño callejón, la carrocería de Epona casi rozaba los muros de ladrillo. Salió a la avenida incorporándose al carril al tiempo que los neumáticos chirriaban desgastando la goma. "Hey! Listen! estás conduciendo en sentido contrario a la marcha" le reprendió la metálica voz de Navi.

Link chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró a zizaguear para incorporarse al carril adecuado, a lo lejos vislumbró el coche nupcial con sus guirnaldas blancas ondeando al viento y la bandera con el símbolo de la familia real en la parte trasera. Tecleó otra combinación de notas en su comunicador y esperó un par de segundos hasta que un pitido le avisó de que la comunicación se había efectuado correctamente "Aquí Gaébora" contestó una voz masculina al otro lado del altavoz. Gaébora era el nombre en clave del helicóptero militar al servicio de la agencia Hyliana de inteligencia que vigilaba desde el aire y que sin duda estaba coordinando las operaciones para capturar al secuestrador de Zelda. Link bajó la ventanilla y tomó el arma, dispuesto a disparar a las ruedas del coche nupcial y así lograr desestabilizarlo, en cambio, este había hecho un quiebro, virando de nuevo al carril contrario lo que ocasionó que un enorme camión tuviese que frenar para no chocar con él, la cabina quedó estática pero por inercia la parte donde se almacenaba la carga quedó cruzada bloqueando la carretera.

-Link llamando a Gaébora, necesito que cortéis el puente de Eldin, tiene pensado abandonar ciudad Taura por la autopista norte, me da igual cómo pero cortad el maldito puente ya. Cambio.-pasó justo al lado del camión montando las ruedas de la parte derecha sobre la acera, casi a punto de volcar y sacó medio cuerpo del vehículo con la diestra en el volante y la zurda empleando el arma. Disparó unas cuantas balas las ruedas traseras del vehículo pero estas sólo rozaron la carrocería, despidiendo chispas a su paso.

-Recibido, Link.-tronó el comunicador entre interferencias-Ten cuidado, es peligroso ir solo. Y no involucres a civiles si no es estrictamente necesario, no me hagas tener que repetirlo. Cambio y corto.

Rechinando los dientes y aferrado al volante como si quisiera derretirlo Link explotó al máximo la potencia de Epona hasta que pegó el morro a la parte trasera del coche nupcial, al fin pudo observar claramente al secuestrador de su prometida, un albino de ojos rojos y cabellos plateados que se asomó sacando el arma para disparar a su vez una ráfaga de proyectiles que se incrustraron en la luna delantera lo cual le obligó a levantar el pie del acelerador. Aquello hizo que su objetivo se alejase rumbo a otro gran cruce, al fondo se intuía ya el gran puente de Eldin sembrado de toda una amalgama de luces rojas y azules provenientes de los coches de policía que se hallaban esperando al otro lado, el objetivo era acorralarle en el puente e impedirle cruzar al otro lado.

Link tuvo que frenar en seco levantando una humareda a causa de la fricción de las ruedas sobre el asfalto para no irrumpir en el cruce y ser embestido por los vehículos que subían por la gran avenida. "Watch out! Se ha perdido la señal con el objetivo" tronó Navi con su penetrante, insoportable y robótica voz. Link masculló una maldición dando un golpe sobre el volante, accionando el claxon, sin duda el secuestrador había encontrado el localizador y lo había inutilizado. Tecleó de nuevo la combinación en el comunicador y esperó, fijando la vista en el horizonte pudo distinguir a lo lejos el coche nupcial casi brincando debido a la velocidad con la que bajaba cuesta abajo hacia el puente, siguiendo implacablemente su rumbo.

-Aquí Link, no le perdáis de vista, se ha deshecho del localizador.-cuando tuvo vía libre volvió a pisar a fondo para tratar de continuar con la persecución hacia el puente-Repito, no le perdáis de vista, mantenedme informado de su localización en todo momento.

El crepitar del comunicador le avisó de que su mensaje se había recibido, el zumbido de las hélices del Gaébora sobre él, siguiendo su camino le indicaba que iba en la dirección correcta, la línea de luces sobre el horizonte se iba haciendo más brillante a medida que se acercaba.

-Aquí Gaébora, se dirige al oeste rumbo al embarcadero de Lanayru. Cambio.

Al oír aquellas palabras sus manos se engarrotaron sobre el volante, giró a la izquierda y se coló en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial cercano haciendo saltar las barreras, si había tomado esa dirección sin duda pretendía refugiarse en el túnel que conectaba directamente con el embarcadero para eludir así la fuerza aérea, Link salió de nuevo a la superficie ignorando las palabras entrecortadas del piloto a los mandos de Gaébora.

-¡Quiero a la flota de pelícaros peinando la zona y examinando uno a uno a todos los coches que salgan del túnel! ¡Cambio y corto!-al otro lado de la mediana apreció el coche nupcial y cuando comprobó que este volvía a girar buscando el puente siguió acelerando para seguirle en paralelo.

La flota de pelícaros era el orgullo de la fuerza aérea Hyliana, un cojunto de cazas de los más veloces de su categoría diseñados para incursiones relámpago, mientras que Gaébora era el helicóptero militar de vigilancia y seguimiento. Link se maldijo buscando un medio de saltarse la mediana hasta que comprobó que un camión portacoches se hallaba cruzado varios metros más adelante en su trayectoria, empleó la rampa bajada y por suerte para él libre de vehículos para saltar al otro lado y giró de nuevo pisándole los talones al coche nupcial. Le embistió por la parte trasera buscando desestabilizarle, admiraba la entereza del supuesto mayor esbirro de Ganondorf al ir hacia una encerrona segura, como si se inmolase por una noble causa.

No obstante aceleró todo lo posible tratando de mantener firme el vehículo a tal velocidad entre los baches y se las arregló para adelantar magistralmente a los vehículos que atestaban el puente y que aún no habían podido salir pese a que la policía esperaba al otro lado, aprovechando cada hueco existente, al igual que el secuestrador al que perseguía, ambos estilos de conducción denotaban gran habilidad al volante. El coche nupcial dio un violento frenazo haciendo un trompo al encontrar de frente a todo un escuadrón de policía apuntándole con sus armas, escudados tras las puertas de sus propios vehículos. "Policía de Ciudad Taura, salga con las manos en alto" anunció una potente voz amplificada mediante un megáfono. Link abandonó Epona empuñando el arma y apoyó las muñecas en el capó, arrodillándose para apuntar mejor.

Al poco una joven de piel morena y frondosa melena pelirroja abandonó el vehículo con las manos en alto, temblando y arrodillándose antes de colocar las manos tras su nuca. Link guardó el arma y se levantó dispuesto a revisar el coche al que había estado persiguiendo, pero no había rastro de Zelda, no obstante los forenses tendrían que procesarlo, así como a la mujer que había salido de él. Ganondorf habló de su mejor hombre ¿acaso aquello era una especie de clave? Temía que fuese una trampa pero se aproximó a la mujer, su mirada era totalmente vacua de expresión y en sus iris amarillentos se apreciaba una pupila diminuta lo cual daba una apariencia felina a su mirada. Vestía con un top corto y ajustado y un pantalón bastante holgado en comparación con la parte superior que le permitía libertad de movimientos. Link comprobó cómo la esposaban y le leían sus derechos y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, masajeándolo mientras cerraba los ojos, tendría que interrogarla y no le hacía falta ser médico para saber que la chica estaba en shock o bajo el efecto de algún estupefaciente, pero obviamente habría que esperar al examen médico para sacar conclusiones en claro, confiaba en que la investigación diese sus frutos.

Escoró la mirada más allá del puente, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse rielando en el agua del río Zora, tiñéndolo todo de un tono entre rojizo y cárdeno. Apretó los puños y volvió a montar en Epona cerrando con un portazo, se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, masajeando sus sienes. El rumbo de los acontecimientos se había torcido, pero no dudaba en que salvaría a Zelda costase lo que costase.

Ya lo hizo una vez, no iban a volver a arrebatársela de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Área Initia, sede central de la Agencia Hyliana de Inteligencia, 19 de septiembre de 2011 9:32h

Rauru repasaba el informe que Link le había presentado mientras tomaba un sorbo de humeante café de su taza. Había aceptado a recibirle casi a regañadientes tras la continua insistencia de Link, no podía negarse ante alguien tan pertinaz, de modo que casi por compromiso trató de sacar 5 minutos libres en su apretada agenda de director de la Agencia Hyliana de inteligencia para atender al joven agente. Había ascendido al puesto tras una impecable actuación en la guerra civil que azotó Hyrule décadas atrás. Su templanza y su estrategia llevaron a las fuerzas Hylianas del orden a lograr cohesión suficiente como para hacer frente a la amenaza, además de que sus arengas consiguieron infundir cordura a una población que había comenzado a dejarse llevar por la histeria colectiva acusando de traición y espionaje a cualquier sujeto de la forma más inverosímil posible, despertando así viejas rencillas. No obstante, Rauru, pese a ser el cerebro de la agencia apenas había participado en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, se había limitado a observar desde una posición privilegiada, lo cual hacía que mantuviese un porte sereno, su templanza había logrado salvar muchos escollos.

-Sinceramente, Link, creo que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena...-dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cerró el dossier, apoyando ambas manos entrelazadas en el escritorio.

El informe era exhaustivo, detallado y meticuloso, un gran trabajo para haber sido hecho por un agente casi novato como aquel chico pero tenía que admitir que el escenario que planteaba era casi irreal, sacado de contexto, excesivamente paranoico.

-Link, eres un agente brillante, aún tienes tiempo de ascender puestos en la agencia, no tienes que precipitarte ni presionarte de este modo.-expuso con tono calmado, parecía estar aconsejándole en lugar de rechazando su esfuerzo.

Link se levantó, cogió el dossier intentando no arrugarlo demasiado a causa de la frustración y miró a su superior tratando de enmascarar su decepción, a la espera de lo que Rauru tuviera que decirle como despedida.

-No te encierres en el pasado, Link. La agencia necesita agentes como tú, pero deberías volcar tu esfuerzo en algo que no fuese tan infructuoso.-Rauru se levantó y le tendió la mano, la cual Link aceptó de manera ceremoniosa y forzadamente.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al cubículo que hacía las veces de despacho para él lanzando el dossier de mala gana sobre el teclado del ordenador, se sentó y se aflojó con los dedos la corbata azul que se había puesto para dar una impresión "formal" ante el director de la agencia, maldiciéndose de mala gana por ello, no le había servido de nada. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos hasta que se aflojó la corbata por completo, abriéndose el cuello de la camisa. Estaba visto que no podía tratar de cuestionar indirectamente la actuación de Rauru en la guerra civil Hyliana pero sabía con certeza que los dos bando seguían latentes y que Gerudo era una de ambas facciones que sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para volver a aflorar. No cuestionaba a la monarquía, sólo ponía en duda su actuación, era obvio que el tema no se había zanjado por completo y era muy probable que trajese nuevos problemas en el futuro, máxime si la labor de adoctrinamiento del grupo Gerudo era tan temible, oscura e insistente como pensaba. Él era uno de los muchos interesados en encontrar respuestas, ansiaba hacerlo por la vía coherente pero sabía que el rencor y la sed de venganza ante un pasado destrozado podían hacer estragos en el comportamiento de una población propensa a dejarse llevar por supersticiones y rumores. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de descansar la vista y relajarse. Sabía de sobra cuán convulsa había llegado a ser aquella época porque su padre acabó desapareciendo en el frente y su madre murió en el hospicio al que llegó pidiendo refugio, dejándole allí en su último estertor.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso.-Link notó una aterciopelada voz femenina y una mano posándose en su hombro, Midna dejó un pequeño vaso de plástico rebosante de café solo delante de él.

El chico bebió el café de un par de agónicos sorbos como si así pretendiese despejarse y sacudió la cabeza observándola con una mirada de puro agradecimiento.

-No puedo, Mid. Estoy harto de que no me tomen en serio.-frunció los labios al responder y se cruzó de brazos reclinándose en el asiento, recuperando en cierto modo la compostura, mostrando su molestia ante la desastrosa reunión.

Ambos se conocían bien, Link le había confesado a Midna sus propósitos y narrado sus orígenes a fuerza del vínculo de compañerismo que ambos habían trazado a lo largo de los años. Al fin y al cabo pese a la leve diferencia de edad entre ambos casi podía decirse que los dos habían estudiado juntos para entrar en la agencia y habían superado las pruebas casi simultáneamente.

-¿Por qué no te coges el día libre?-Midna se apoyó en el escritorio con ambas manos, arqueando el cuerpo hacia él en una mirada que transmitía una leve curiosidad aunque también cierto tono de reproche-¿No has visto las ojeras que tienes?

Su orgullo malherido y su cansancio tanto físico como anímico lo impelían a hacer caso a su compañera de modo que engurruñó la corbata sin mucho cuidado y la guardó en su abrigo de paño negro antes de colocárselo.

-Te debo una, Mid.-se interrumpió con un bostezo que no pudo reprimir y parpadeó intensamente antes de volver a mirarla.

-Anda, tómate una ducha relajante y descansa.-apiló sus papeles, ordenándolos y se los tendió con una leve risita.

-Eso haré, muchas gracias.-hizo un desganado gesto con la mano a modo de despedida tras tomar los papeles y echó a andar por el dédalo de cubículos separados por paneles de plástico hasta que alcanzó el exterior del edificio.

Link sabía perfectamente que los imperios y los grandes regímenes no caían si antes no estaban podridos por dentro de modo que temía que Gerudo aprovechase esa podredumbre mal disimulada para hacer tambalear los cimientos de la monarquía. A él, a diferencia de muchos otros no le movía la venganza, sólo anhelaba poder hallar explicaciones que lograsen serenarle, aclarar su pasado. Aunque temía la sinuosa y difusa frontera entre encontrar explicaciones y posibles culpables y querer tomar revancha, esperaba poder controlarse. Ciertamente le sorprendía la rapidez con que Hyrule parecía haber resurgido de sus cenizas tras el desolador panorama que impuso la guerra civil, quizá reconstruyendo su propio pasado podría colaborar a encontrar los puntos flacos sobre la historia de su propio país. Aun así, no iba a rendirse, esa fue una de las razones que lo impulsaron a tratar de entrar en la agencia de inteligencia y convertirse en un agente al servicio de la corona. Quería evitar que sucesos similares volviesen a producirse y si proteger a la población además le ayudaba a desentrañar su enmarañado pasado lo haría gustoso.

Llegó a su pequeño apartamento situado en una modesta área residencial de las afueras de ciudad Taura, dejó el abrigo recostado sobre el respaldar de una silla y casi sin desvestirse se dejó caer en el sofá hasta que su oleada de pensamientos inconexos fue vencida por un profundo sueño.

Irónicamente, se estaban esforzando tanto en tratar de no repetir el pasado que se estaban encaminando inexorablemente hacia él de nuevo, en un ineludible bucle.


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Complejo penitenciario de alta seguridad "Montaña de la Muerte" 8 de agosto de 2012 22:17h

La prisión de la Montaña de la Muerte no debía su macabro nombre a que los condenados a la pena capital fuesen encerrados en ella, sino al topónimo del propio lugar en que se enclavaba. De hecho, la pena de muerte había sido desplazada del ordenamiento jurídico de Hyrule, si bien no formalmente abolida había sido relegada en la Constitución a lo que pudiera disponerse en tiempos de guerra lo que la condenaba a la inaplicabilidad práctica.

Se trataba de una intrincada red de túneles y ascensores que se hallaban poblados de dependencias diversas para los presos, sólo los más peligrosos tenían el dudoso privilegio de acceder a aquel lugar y dada la magnitud del ataque y la gravedad de la situación los servicios de inteligencia habían optado por confinar a aquella mujer pelirroja en dicho complejo.

Link bullía de impaciencia, caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo y con las manos a la espalda, el abogado de oficio había llegado hacía unos minutos tras el aviso urgente, así como el intérprete a fin de asistir a la recogida de muestras y al reconocimiento por parte de las autoridades forenses, no obstante, los análisis y primeras conclusiones tardarían en aparecer.

A las puertas de una de las salas de enfermería, Link tomó asiento en un frío banco de metal, bajo la mortecina luz de los fluorescentes su rostro, normalmente jovial estaba desfigurado por el dolor, la preocupación y la incertidumbre, taciturno. Se había desabrochado la corbata y esta reposaba sobre sus hombros, arrugada y desparramándose. A los pocos minutos, la figura de Midna apareció por el pasillo y en silencio tomó asiento a su lado, dejando caer su mejilla sobre el hombro de su compañero, a modo de gesto de apoyo. Link ni siquiera se inmutó, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al notar su calor lo agradeció interiormente. La chica aún conservaba su porte elegante, no había dejado que la desesperación hiciese mella en en su aspecto. Lucía un vestido azul marino de pedrería y la pelirroja melena se hallaba pulcramente recogida en un moño del que nacía un discreto tocado de plumas del mismo tono, las cuales hicieron que Link esbozase un leve mohín ante su contacto.

-Tenemos un topo, es lo único que se me ocurre.-dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, removiéndose en su sitio, frustrado-Di órdenes claras a los pelícaros y a Gaébora para que patrullaran desde el aire, ¿pretenden hacerme creer que Zelda y su captor se han volatilizado?

-¡Cálmate, Link!-suplicó ella agarrándole por la cintura en un abrazo-No es culpa tuya. Además, Zelda es una rehén demasiado valiosa, pronto se pondrán en contacto con nosotros poniendo sus condiciones. Volverás a salvarla, estoy segura.

Link se aferró con desesperación al banco, meditando una respuesta. Se dispuso a formular una réplica cuando el curso de sus pensamientos se vio truncado con el ruido de la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose. Al oírlo se puso en pie de un salto, como un resrote y se aproximó con presteza al forense con una mirada interrogante. Este pareció entenderle y levantó la vista de los papeles en los que andaba apuntando los últimos datos, observándole por encima de los diminutos cristales.

-Sólo he procedido al examen físico.-expuso, guardándose la pluma en el bolsillo de la bata-Por ahora puedo concluir que su estado de salud es óptimo, no presenta signos de violencia ni de cualquier otra clase de injerencias. He tomado muestras de sangre, pelo y orina pero no puedo determinar nada sin el análisis. No obstante parece mayor de edad y no me cabe duda de que no es Hyliana.

Link resopló molesto tratando de acomodar su alborotado flequillo. Ni siquiera sabían su identidad ni de dónde y cómo había salido aquella mujer para acabar pilotando el coche nupcial de modo que cualquier suposición era una mera hipótesis.

-¿Qué hay de la evaluación mental?-preguntó Midna adelantándose unos pasos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-El psiquiatra llegará enseguida, también el fiscal ya que no sabemos con absoluta certeza su edad. Entiende el Hyliano, el intérprete no ha tenido problema con eso pero no ha pronunciado una sola palabra inteligible, se ha limitado a murmurar y a canturrear una especie de mantra ritual o algo por el estilo.-dejó caer los hombros, cansado mientras trasteaba con sus papeles, guardándolos en una carpeta-Así que será más complicado de lo que pensábamos, especialmente para el intérprete.

-Me voy al puente a supervisar el trabajo de campo y a interrogar a potenciales testigos.-con impaciencia Link se quitó la corbata que colgaba de sus hombros y la arrugó guardándola en el mismo bolsillo del que salía un pequeño lirio a juego con el ramo de la novia, destrozando sus pétalos-No creo que pueda hacer mucho si me quedo sentado esperando esos análisis.

Midna le siguió con la mirada mientras el chico giraba sobre sus talones.

-Debería dormir, joven. Si quiere puedo recetarle unos somníferos, le vendrán bien. Ha pasado por una situación traumática.-comentó el forense sacando un talonario de recetas del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Dormir no me va a devolver a Zelda. Puede que lo que voy a a hacer ahora tampoco, pero al menos sentiré que hago algo útil al respecto.-expuso con voz ronca y grave.

Sin más despedidas se marchó a paso rápido, dejando atrás a Midna que musitó una disculpa y agradeció la deferencia del doctor para proceder a seguirle apresuradamente, logrando que el repiqueteo de sus tacones de aguja inundase aquel frío corredor.

-Link, ¿se puede saber qué haces?-Midna se aproximó dándole alcance y se aferró a su muñeca, deteniéndole-Necesitas calmarte, por favor. Todo irá bien. No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, lo prometo.-su agarre era firme pero al mismo tiempo cálido y su voz se desplegaba en un murmullo, un suave ruego pese a que en ella había impregnada cierto tono de reproche.

-¿Vas a acompañarme o a sermonearme?-inquirió Link con voz ronca, bajando la cabeza para de un repentino tirón zafarse del agarre.

Abandonaron la prisión en un tenso silencio. Midna se esforzaba por tratar de entenderle pero sabía cuán exigente consigo mismo podía ser Link, tenía el defecto de atribuirse la culpa de cosas de las que obviamente no era responsable ni tan siquiera indirectamente y tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión sólo lograba que se acabase frustrando más.

El silencio se mantuvo cuando, montados en Epona cruzaron todo el anillo de autopistas que rodeaban ciudad Taura hasta poder adentrarse en la ciudad y llegar hasta el embarcadero de Lanayru y el puente que cruzaba el río Zora. Atravesaron la maraña de cintas que acordonaban el perímetro en mitad de un caos de sonidos yuxtapuestos de claxon ya que el tráfico se había cerrado para recoger pruebas. Un joven de cabellos castaños se aproximó a Link y se fundió en un fraternal abrazo con él.

-Tranquilo, Link. Le cogeremos.-sonrió confiado y puso las manos sobre sus hombros dándole un cariñoso apretón.

-Gracias, Coocker.-Link suspiró con aire desganado mientras que Midna saludaba al chico con la mano.

-Debí haber estado volando en pelícaro, seguro que habría podido atisbar algo…-Coocker frunció los labios en un mohín de disgusto.

-No es culpa tuya. Ahora ya sólo podemos buscar por tierra.-Link trató de sonreír mirando a los ojos azules de su compañero, tan azules como el cielo que tanto adoraba.

Coocker había sido compañero de Link en la Academia. Su padre era piloto de combate y acabó muriendo en un accidente dejándole huérfano con apenas 10 años. Aquello en lugar de lograr que se apocase le impulsó a tratar de seguir la estela de su padre y pronto se convirtió en un habilidoso piloto, esperando continuar el legado de su padre y que este se sintiera orgulloso de él.

-O por agua.-inquirió Midna señalando al río con el mentón y un elocuente brillo iluminó sus ojos ambarinos.

-Hay que avisar a la patrulla paradusa, puede que remontasen el río en una lancha.-Coocker siguió el razonamiento de Midna al instante, mirando de reojo la dirección a la que apuntaba- Algún islote, alguna cueva o recodo… puede que hayan instalado su base ahí.

-No hay duda de que hicieron el cambio en el túnel y que Zelda y su captor abanandonaron el coche y tomaron otro transporte, ¿no han interrogado a nadie que haya podido ver algo? ¿un conductor rezagado?-Link se desabrochó los gemelos, agobiado ya por el traje de gala, su creciente frustración tampoco ayudaba.

-Aunque han cortado el tráfico lo antes posible una vez que se dieron los hechos, tratar de retener a los potenciales testigos ha sido totalmente imposible.-se excusó Coocker mirando el caos de vehículos descolocados que poblaban la autopista e incluso invadían los arcenes.

-Pero ahí dentro hay cámaras.-Midna señaló con el pulgar al túnel y repentinamente una sonrisa sibilina y pícara adornó sus labios como una niña anticipando una travesura-Y si grabaron algo, por insignificante que sea yo podré descubrirlo.

-Entonces yo voy a avisar a los de la patrulla paradusa para que envíen efectivos.-Coocker asintió recuperando su optimismo habitual y se alejó a paso rápido-Te veo luego, Link.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?-Midna acarició la mejilla de Link con ternura, buscando su mirada tratando así de eliminar todo rastro de enfado hacia ella que pudiese quedar en él, sin dejar de transmitirle su acercamiento y su apoyo.

-Antes de peinar el río, he de hablar con los de la flota de pelícaros y con Gaébora, quiero saber qué falló y qué consiguieron ver, si es que hay algo…-suspiró hondamente cerrando los ojos y rehuyó el contacto de nuevo aunque no de forma tan brusca.

-De acuerdo.-Midna se adelantó con sus característicos y elegantes andares que recordaban a un felino, no obstante, tras varios pasos se detuvo y giró el cuello para lanzarle una mirada ensombrecida por una expresión de dolor-Ten cuidado, por favor.

Una vez hubo murmurado aquello se perdió entre la miríada de vehículos dirigiéndose hasta la caravana de monitorización por satélite y demás medios informáticos que la agencia de inteligencia había dispuesto para gestionar todas las operaciones en la zona. Mentalmente exhausto y abrumado Link se dio la vuelta para tratar de encontrar a algún agente que le llevase frente al supervisor de las operaciones aéreas cuando el sonido del tono de su comunicador hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensase. Rápidamente y con pulso algo tembloroso sacó el artilugio de su bolsillo dispuesto a leer el mensaje. Pensó que tal vez se tratase de un aviso acerca del resultado de los análisis efectuados a la sospechosa pero lo que leyó en lugar de aliviarle hizo que una mezcla de rabia, impotencia e incredulidad se apoderase de él como una oleada de magma a punto de erupcionar desde sus entrañas.

"Si tienes Valor, la recuperarás. Tres son uno. Uno son tres."


End file.
